


Miracle Worker

by Danlol



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danlol/pseuds/Danlol
Summary: Craig and Bethany hadn’t spent much time together recently but when he saw Shona comforting her while Ryan was walking out of the café he immediately went over, Could he work miracles?





	Miracle Worker

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the episode on the 10th May I thought Craig should have been in it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Craig and Bethany hadn’t spent much time together recently but when he saw Shona comforting her while Ryan was walking out of the café he immediately went over.

“What happened Bethany? Did he do something to you?”

“No, it’s what he did with someone else is the problem” Bethany told him. Shona got up to serve a customer. “Take good care of her” she said while nodding down to Bethany. Craig sat down where Shona was sitting and put his arm around Bethany. She didn’t hesitate to lean in and rest her head on his shoulder. “I have missed you” she said to his shoulder.

“Yeah me too. I have been so busy working and looking after the flat while Kate is dealing with things” he said.

“And I have been too chasing after that scumbag, why can’t all men be like you Craig?” He half laughed ‘because they would have OCD and bothering you 24/7. And the world couldn’t cope with all those gingers’. Bethany laughed and playfully slapped his chest, ‘no you! I mean you are the most amazing, kind, thoughtful and caring person I know’. Craig didn’t know what to say so he just squeezed her shoulder a little more.

“Hey fancy a movie marathon under a duvet?” He asked her.

“With ice cream?” She asked with big eyes.

“Obviously” he laughed.

When they were leaving Shona mouthed to him “You’re a miracle worker” while smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story but tell me what you think!


End file.
